


25 Days of Christmas Prompt

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 25 days of Christmas prompt someone sent me and it's a merthur version. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I forgot about this but I really wanted to do it so I'm going to do multiple a day until I catch up! Ends on the 25th!

Lance and Gwen where throwing a Christmas party and Arthur was not at all excited. Going to your best friends and ex-girlfriend's flat for a Christmas party, alone, was not an ideal plan for a Friday night. But Morgana and Leon were going to be there as well as Gwen's brother Elyan and Percy who was bringing a couple of friends. His pride couldn't withstand  **not** going. He wore a white button down and some tight jeans that made his ass look like it was sculpted by the gods. He headed up the stairs to Lance and Gwen's flat. He walks right in and heads for the kitchen. In every doorway hangs a cluster of leaves with red and/or white berries.

_"What's with all the_ _Mistletoe?"_ he asked Gwen popping up on the counter, munching on a Christmas cookie.

_"It's Christmas Arthur."_  Was her onlyreply. He grunted in response and jumped off the counter, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

_"I hate mistletoe. I always get cornered under it." _Gwen laughed.

_"That's because you look like a fucking Prince Charming, even in jeans."_ Arthur winked at her.

_"You certainly thought so."_ he grinned and walked out of the kitchen and into the fray of the party.

                                     ~Time Skip~

So far Arthur had been caught under the mistletoe six times, and Morgana has photos of all of them. So far he has had to kiss Sophia, Mithian, Elena, Freya, Morgause, and some bloke named Gwaine that Percy had brought. He exits the kitchen and finds himself once again cornered.

_"Hey Nimueh."_ She grinned predatorily at him. 

_"Hey Arthur."_ He leans down and kisses her quickly.

_"Thanks A!"_ She smiles and skips into the kitchen. 

_"You're making a fortune off of these, aren't you?"_ Arthur directs at Morgana. She grinned wickedly.

_"Yup. You're putting me through art school."_ Arthur rolled his eyes. A tall, skinny man with big ears and killer cheekbones slides into the doorway.

_"Exscuse me."_ he says. Arthur groans and says,

_"Fine."_ Before dipping the boy and kissing him, making a big show for Morgana's camera before setting him upright and walking into the living room. The boy slumped against the door frame looking flushed, his lips all swollen.

_"I just wanted to get through."_ he chuckled. Arthur blushes bright red but keeps moving forward. The guy calls after him.

_"I'm Merlin, by the way."_ Arthur spins around walking backwards toward the crowd.

_"Arthur. Well it's been a pleasure, **Merlin**."_ Arthur purrs his name and Merlin's cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. Arthur turns and disappears into the crowd, leaving a hand grazing his swollen lips.

_"Arthur."_ he whispered. A camera flash shook him out of his daze. Morgana grinned.

_"This is going to be interesting."_


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fluffy but kinda a sad chapter. I'm warning you, so please don't hate me!

"Merlin! oh my god what happened to you?" Hunith ran over to her son, cheek swollen and lip split open and bloody. "Mom, this is Arthur." he indicated to a grumpy blond boy behind him who was just as bruised and beaten. "He was picking on Will so I clocked him. And I'm really sorry. Can we have some Hot chocolate?" Hunith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "you did what now?" her southern twang coming out. "I hit him. He hit me. and now we want hot chocolate. Because it snowed and we're cold." Hunith narrowed her eyes. "Please." Merlin added quickly. Hunith sighed and started towards the kitchen. The boys trailed after her and talked non stop over hot cocoa and bunny shaped marshmallows. After that they were always at each others sides.

When they were sixteen Merlin showed up at Arthur's house on Christmas eve with two peppermint hot chocolates (and of course two eggnog lattes to bribe Gwen and Morgana to stay in the basement). Arthur and Merlin sat cuddled under a blanket in the porch swing on Arthur's bedroom balcony, snow falling all around them. That night, Arthur kissed Merlin then for the first time with a chocolate covered mouth and peppermint flavored lips. They stayed this way until their hot chocolate was cold and their lips were numb. Morgana and Gwen (who would not be shunned to the basement, thank you very much) have around a thousand photos and a video. They put the photos and more from throughout the year in a photo album for their first anniversary. Merlin secretly loves that they never listen and always have a camera.

When Arthur goes overseas to America for college, they Skype all the damn time. They constantly had their heads glued to their phone or laptop, Skyping in class, at night, and in the grocery store. They Skyped on the toilet and in the bath. Trying to keep to their traditions, They may or may not have cute little virtual hot chocolate dates. Drinking out of personalized mugs they bought for one another. With bunny shaped marshmallows and over-sized sweaters and truly awful scarves. Morgana nearly throws up, but Gwen thinks it's sweet.

Merlin holds baby Freya and Arthur holds a six year old Vivian's hand. Vivian was such a daddy's girl. She looked at him as if he were Superman and Arthur spoiled the hell out of her. (Merlin was a little jealous but Freya liked him better so...) This was Freya's first Christmas. Vivian insists on the bunny marshmallows in the hot chocolate. They walk through the festival of lights, The dads smile nostalgically at one another while Viv points to her favorite displays, memories of the day they met dance silently between them. Freya reaches up and wraps her tiny hand around Merlin's Scarf and Arthur can't think of a time when he'd been happier.

Merlin loads a now four year old Freya into her car seat while Vivian sits in the passenger seat, perfectly poised at only ten. Having just finished a recital, she was still in her ballet uniform and had a bouquet of roses draped delicately across her lap. Mordred and Elena, Gwen and Morgana's children, are already buckled in the back. The two women had gone to the mall to pick up the kids Christmas presents. "I have to run by the office real quick but I'll meet you back home in an hour." Arthur said kissing Merlin quickly and firmly on the lips. He handed Merlin a peppermint hot chocolate, identical t the one in his hand (save for a poorly scrawled reindeer Arthur had drawn on Merlin's cup.) "Okay. I love you Arthur." Arthur grinned, "Love you too, babe."  Merlin smiled and drove the kids home. The two younger kids, Elena and Freya played in the playpen while Vivian sat in the middle of the family room wrapping, her daddy's gift. Mordred was curled up in the armchair with a book by Charles Dickens. Merlin glanced nervously at the clock. It had been three hours, where was Arthur? The phone rang and Merlin knew who it was before he answered. Merlin hung up the phone and closed his eyes a holding a hand over his mouth. "Papa! was that Daddy?" Vivian called from the other room. "When's he going to be home?" Merlin took a deep breath and wrapped Vivian in a hug. "Papa, what's wrong" Merlin cried. "Daddy's not coming home sweetie. He was in a car accident and died on scene. I'm so sorry." Vivian struggled from Merlin's hold. "What do you mean Daddy's not coming home! Of course he's coming home!  **He always comes home."** Merlin sobbed. "Not this time Viv."  _ **"LIAR!"**  _ Vivian screamed throwing the ceramic mug she had made for Arthur at the wall. She stormed into her bedroom and didn't come out till Arthur's funeral. Arthur had swerved into ice and off the road after spilling his drink in his lap. Vivian composed an entire ballet in honor of her father by the time she was sixteen, it's won numerous awards. Merlin never drank hot chocolate again.


End file.
